1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to an electrical socket connector having a detachable aligning key.
2. Description of Prior Arts
LGA socket connector is an interface between a central processing unit (CPU) chip and a motherboard of a computer. The existing LGA socket connector generally includes a flat base having a mating interface and a mounting interface. The base further includes a peripheral wall so as to jointly define a receiving space together with the base for receiving the CPU chip therein. A plurality of passageways extends from the mating interface toward the mounting interface. Each of the passageways is mounted with a terminal. However, orientation is always an issue for electronic devices. There is no exception for CPU. Each contacting pads under the CPU is assigned to a pre-determined function. Incorrectly mounting the CPU onto the socket connector will not only render the CPU useless, but also will possible damage the socket connector. In order to ensure the CPU is correctly placed onto the socket connector, and make the CPU correctly function, the CPU chip is provided with a pair of notches along sides of the CPU chip. Meanwhile, the socket connector is also provided with a pair of aligning keys corresponding to those two notches. As such, when the notches and the aligning keys are correctly matched, it can be ensured that the CPU is correctly mounted onto the mating interface of the socket connector. In the existing socket connector, the aligning keys are arranged on side wall of the housing to match the notches of the CPU, they can not be moved, and the aligning keys of the housing can only match one type of CPU. There are a lot of types of CPUs used in the different types of computer, and the notches are defined at different positions in different types of CPU. That is, the LGA socket connector should be designed in different types to match the CPUs, and every type of the LGA socket connector needs a mold, so cost of the connector will soar. And out customer may not accept the high price of connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new electrical connector that decreases the cost of the connector.